While the task of cutting and installing trim molding in a room is rather straightforward, the task of cutting and installing crown molding and cove molding is more complex, especially at corners where the side walls and the ceiling of a room meet. Many pieces of crown molding and cove molding have been wasted in attempts to cut the crown molding or cove molding at the proper angle for installation in the corner of a room. Thus, the task of cutting and installing crown/cove molding is oftentimes left to skilled carpenters using specialized saws and equipment. Some of these tools include compound miter saws, which have been used with varying degrees of success.
A standard miter saw is a relatively inexpensive tool that comprises a handle connected to a motor and blade assembly which is mounted on a turn table. The turn table is rotatably mounted on a base, and a miter saw fence extends from the base. The motor and blade assembly is pivotally mounted to the turn table, thus the motor and blade assembly can be pivoted towards and away from the base and can be rotated relative to the base. The turn table also defines a slot for accommodating the blade when the blade is pivoted towards the turn table. The miter saw blade is perpendicular to the table during the cut, that is, the standard miter saw only makes 90° angle cuts with respect to the table, regardless of how the handle and blade assembly is rotated. Stated differently, the motor, blade, and table may be rotated to make angled cuts, such that the cut made by the blade is at an angle with respect to the fence, but the blade still cuts at a 90° angle to the table.
The structure of the standard miter saw gives rise to problems when using the standard miter saw to cut crown molding for installation in the corners of a room. The blade of a standard miter saw simply cannot be moved such that it makes an angle of less than 90° with respect to the turn table to make the necessary cuts.
The compound miter allows for perpendicular cuts to be made as described above. Additionally, in a compound miter saw the saw blade can be moved into a position that is at an angle of less than 90° with respect to the table. The compound miter saw can cut crown molding for installation in room corners by moving the blade such that it makes an acute angle (less than 90°) with respect to the table, and pivoting the blade to make the cut. However, even though the compound miter saw can cut crown molding for room corners, it is much more expensive to own and maintain than the standard miter saw. Additionally, the compound miter saw is difficult to use for cutting crown molding for the corners of a room, and the chances of the user making successful cuts every time are, at best, mediocre.
Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive apparatus for allowing miter cuts to be made in crown molding and the like, and which is easy to use and maintain, and which may be readily produced.